Spring break of luck
by thedavester1983
Summary: A traveling music artist and music assistant goes on a spring break tour to perform his latest hits. Thinking that its all business some familiar women look forward on greeting him with satisfaction...in person.


** The**** chase**

David chases the bald guy to an empty warehouse. The baldguy gets a headfooted start and two workers wearing black suits take out there pistols and start shooting at him. David moves to his left and his right dodging the bullets. He slides to his left on the ground and goes behind one of the guards legs to trip him on the ground and hits the other guard with a jab to the face while holding the guards wrist before it connected to his chest. Stanley then does an uppercut to send the guard on the ground knocked out. Stanley started to run,but the guard that got tripped was about to shoot at stanley. Stanley quickly turned around and fired his shotgun at him and connected to his head. The baldguy ran inside the warehouse and went up the stairs,david came in after to go up the stairs as well. They reached to the second floor..the baldguy went to the second floor area running. Three guards ran towards david,after the baldguy told them that he was after him. David arrives and its a massive gunfight.

After a couple of gunfires,the guards ran out of bullets and went straight on to fight david. Two guards went for their hook punches as david rose up from behind the barrels,he ducks down to do a high jump split kick to knock them both out. The last guard threw some punches and gun whips at david. He goes to hit him on the head with a gun,but david blocks it and hits the guard on his chin five times with the end part of the gun and followed up with a hit to the face to send him to the ground. A guard comes out of nowhere running towards david ready to attack,but as soon as he got close enough,david lifted the guard up from his stomach and threw him into a barrel. He proceeds to run after the baldguy,who's got a major lead now at the third floor. David runs up the stairs and sees a guard pull out his shotgun. The shotgun fires and david moves out the way,he quickly takes out his shotgun and fires at the guard to send him on the ground. A guard jumps down to do a high attack,but david used high kick to hit the guard in the genitles and held him in the air for five seconds. he looks up at the guard and talks.

"Next time..use protection man." said david.

Stanley used his leg power to to a backflip to send the guard crashing through a window and fall down to his death. Stanley looked out the window and talked.

"Going down?" said david. He proceeds to run up the stairs.

David reaches to the third floor,which is the rooftop about to go outside,but as he was about to do that. He sensed that the baldguy was behind that door just waiting for him. He wisely put on his reading glasses and the baldguy was shown behind the door. Not worried about the situation,he fired his shotgun at the door,which sent the baldguy laying down and screaming in pain. The baldguy was crawling away backwards,while david opened the door and stomped on the baldguy's chest holding his shotgun to his face. He then asked.

"What is this process of ralfus jones about? Why is he doing this?" asked david.

"Hey..I don't know anything. Leave me alone!" shouted the baldguy.

"Let's try this again shall we? Why is ralfus jones doing this?" asked david,as he clipped his shotgun for reload. "Ralfus wanted revenge,he felt that he was not getting the recognition that he deserved. So he wanted to expand a business to create fear and horror to the lives of others." said the baldguy.

"The whole shipment process from london,to blackpool to belfast...why is he trying to spread weapons all over the world?" asked david.

"Freedom man...freedom! So people who are in gangs can do whatever they want and not be tied down by the law or justice or any of that crap. Ever since he was released from his job years ago,he wanted to find someway to get payback and that's why he's doing this. PAYBACK!" said the baldguy.

"Where is the shipment in belfast located?" asked stanley.

The baldguy laughs. "haha That's the secret..nobody knows where it is. All I know is that there's a codename called narvana,but I doubt you'll get there on time to stop the process from ruling the world." said the baldguy while smiling.

Stanley nods his head. "We'll see." David said,as he turned around to walk away to put his shotgun back into his coat pocket.

The baldguy slowly rose up and charged at him with a knife. David heard the click sound of the knife and moves to his right,as the baldguy went for the stab charge. He did a very strong roundhouse kick to the baldguy's face hard enough to sen him flying to the ground. David stood and glanced at the guy shaking his head in disappointment and walked away.

As the MI6 swat team arrested the warehouse crew,david went into his car and gave m the update on the ralfus jones case. M tells him to report back to the headquaters to discuss a plan for belfast. At the headquaters,david goes into m's office to discuss the plan. They both sit down and have a drink. M chose to have the scotch,while david had iced tea. As they sat and drank m talked.

"So ralfus wanted revenge all this time? I guess he wanted to further his experience with business." said m.

"Well with this experience upgrade,he'll end up having more experiences in his life...behind bars." said stanley.

"All this time he's been making shipment from here to blackpool to belfast. I'm shocked that mr. miles didn't check the crates much better...this is his fault. However,this is no time to play the blame game,but play the capture game." said m.

"Which is why ralfus is it? Speaking of which,do you know anything about narvana?" asked david.

"No. What is it?" asked m.

"I got a little information by one of the guards at the Larsas Bayside warehouse today. He says that it was a codename to the location business in belfast. The only problem is..that no one knows what it looks like,which is why its a top secret business making shipments." Answered david,as he took a sip of his iced tea.

"That location has to be spotted somewhere in belfast and it needs to be spotted before it expands further into its shipments. You'll be booked on a flight to Belfast,Ireland and find the location of the shipment there,as soon as you have the location,contact us immediatly so we can shut the business down. Said m,as she drank her scotch.

"M..shouldn't you try something different other than scotch? Seems like its taking a toll on you." said david out of concern.

"David,I'm able to handle my own drinking thank you very much. So you have nothing to worry about,except the outcome of the markets,if you don't get to belfast right away." Said m,as she takes another sip of her scotch and coughs. "My goodness..this is a little strong. Fine...I'll have an iced tea as well. Even though you were right..you just got lucky." M said, smiling out of humor.

"Didn't know you had a sense of humor m. Usually you're soo...so serious. Glad to see that you're normal." said david while smiling out of humor.

"I can be funny if I want to,but you know I take my work very seriously. But why are you still here? Get going to belfast!" said m.

"Want me to bring you a beer from ireland m?" asked david

"No..a martini. Shaken not stirred." M answered as david went out of her office.

**Belfast,Ireland**

David arrives in belfast wearing his brown suit and heads over to his chauffor to take him to his hotel for the afternoon in 2:00pm. At the hotel of Cloverness Inns,he sits in his room changing his clothes and decided to take a warm shower. After he got done taking a shower and came out of the bathroom, wearing a gold robe and completly barefooted,david pulled out his cell phone from his pants pocket to look at some photos. He saw one of him and james with the MI6 crew. He looked and glanced at the picture and made a huge sigh.

"Don't worry james...I won't let you down man. Never been to ireland before...you were right its really nice here. But I'm trying to puzzle together the location of the final ralfus jones round,because something tells me that its not gonna go down in australia. I don't know why,but I can just sense it."said david as he did some deep thinking about his mission.

David then went to the cooler and reach his hand out to get a bottle of orange juice,closed the cooler and sat back on his bed drinking his orange juice. He then laid his chin on his hand pondering,while drinking his orange juice. As he sits and ponders he has some flashbacks about kasandra...

**Flashback**

David and kasandra sat at the kitchen at MI6 headquaters discussing about being swift and aware of things. At that time he was training to be a regular agent,just starting out in mission training. As they sat to drink there drinks david tries to get some helpful advice from her.

"So kasandra,I know that you being from mexico city you can spot senses from human reflections. How can you tell when you see a guilty person and an innocent person? He asked.

"Dave,its very obvious...I know that I'm in data training and I'm partly mexican to tell whats what,but I also know alot about investigating thanks to chun li. Listen to me-

_ You have to watch how they move and react to every question that you ask them and every answer they say in their facial reactions and tone. Most of the time,they will try to be slick with their stories and try to loop holes to confuse you. Its your job as an agent to spot these signs and make sure that they stick to the story that makes sense,otherwise you'll be known as a dummy who can't help...period. Now,I'm not saying to be rough on them and scare them..because then they'll tell you any old thing out of fear. You don't want that. "sips her coffee" You want to convince them and make them realize that they have a chance to save their lives by cooperating and making things right from wrong. That's the missions for them. But only use roughness when necessary when you know that your witness is guilty full point. That's how you can tell._

As kasandra sips her coffee,david nods his head in agreement. He then asks another question after sipping his coffee.

"Now,the locations..I understand some criminals will try to switch loops to confuse us agents. How do I find the right locations at the right time?" He asked,while kasandra put her coffee down. She then looked and smiled at him and talked.

_Its all about putting the puzzles together. Havn't you been paying attention in agent class? Wait,actually you havn't since you're like james bond...getting in between ladies with no prepareness. "sighs" You have to puzzle all the information that you've gotten from the witnesses that you've asked question to,then gather up all the information and find the exact location to spot the hideout and the main boss or business for criminals. Its easy and it doesn't take a show from reality shows to know this. Even though they are helpful. hmhmhm "lightly giggles" I'm not your teacher david and I shouldn't have to tell you this,but I appreciate you coming forward on telling me since i know about investigating. Next time,pay more attention,because you'll never know when I may need your help honey._

"I'll keep that in mind kasandra and thanks. said david. After finishing her coffee kasandra lights up her cigarette and starts smoking. David then puts his head down and thought about kasandra's advice and talks.

"So in other words,everything that I've gathered information from,I have to puzzle everything together perfectly to find what what. If that doesn't help then I have to do alot of research and puzzle things much more there." He said as kasandra nod argreeably while blowing smoke out of her mouth.

"Exactly sweetie and you didn't even need me to tell you that. Glad you're learning. said kasandra.

"Glad I met you. If it wasn't for your beautifulish beauty I don't think I ever would've came to you." Said david using his charm.

"Are you thinking about scoring with me? Because I assure you its not gonna happen. I'd rather be with a celebrity than to ever be with you. hmphh." Said kasandra as she puffed on her cigarette.

"Well,you never know honey...women who say that end up lying to themselves and can't contain themselves. So,as a data person you're no different. hmhmhm" David said,while lightly giggling.

"Charming guys like you never get to score anyhow,so I don't see why you keep using your charm...period. Its not like you've ever had any sexual experience with women in your life. haha" said kasandra as she laughed. Kasandra took another puff on her cigarette and blew smoke out with a shocked face as david smirked.

"Gasp! You mean you've had sexual experience before? No..no woman would ever go for you! When was this?" she asked.

"Instead of wondering which woman has been scoring with me,shouldn't you be focused on your training at hand? We'll talk about this at a later time. See ya and thanks for the advice. Ohh and try not to sleep your way through any assignments...honey." said david as he winked at kasandra after getting up from the kitchen table and walked away. Kasandra stood up with an angry face.

"You know what! For you to make these remarks to me is very offensive! I'm a classy woman who's trying to strive for success at being a data entry analyst and I do not perform any sleeping measures. Now you and james might have done that with women or with each other for all I know. So you shouldn't be talking about sleep your way to success." said kasandra with an angry tone.

David stopped walking and smirks. "But here's the difference kasandra. James had his way with women,I never once did that and played my card right to get information from women that seemed suspicous.

As for you...you may look innocent,but deep down you know you've had your pleasurable moments,otherwise you wouldn't have been blushing from the jokes I throw at you. Would you have not?" He asked,as kasandra looked with an angry face,shaking her hand with her arms crossed.

"Point proven...see ya. said david.

"Don't ever ask me for anything again...asshole!" Kasandra shouted as she smoked her cigarette with anger.

**Back to the present**

David looks up realizing what he has to do to stay on point,on the evidence he's been collecting since in london. He looks at his bedroom clock and sees that its 5:00pm. He gets up from his bed to go to his closet and takes out a tuxedo suit to put on. After putting on his suit and neatly fixing his sleeves,david takes his hotel card goes out the door to lock his bedroom door and walks down the hallway. He hits the elevator button for the elevator to come up. He hears the bell and goes in to press the first floor button to head down stairs. After arriving to the first floor,the doors open and he steps out to look at the area. he turns to his right and sees a dinning area where alot of customers and guests were at. He then walks to the dining area and sees a bar to his near left. He goes to the counter and sits on a chair as the waiter approaches him and talks.

"Good evening fella! What will you be having tonight?" Asked the bartender.

David looked at the bartender and responded. "Usually,I'll have a glass of water,but the way I'm feeling...I'll have a martini. Shaken...not stirred." He said feeling like james bond.

The bartender goes to the mixer section to make his drink. Meanwhile Stanley looks at the middle section to watch everyone thats talking,weather if they're envolved in the weapon shipment plan. Ten minutes later the bartender gives him his martini. David take s a sip and it feels like nothing. He then takes some more sips and lets out a light cough covering his mouth. After let out a few coughs he wiped his mouth and talked with a disgusted look.

"Aww man,this martini is strong. Whooo!" He said.

"Well of course...its martini. You're not the type to drink alcohol,if you were you'd finish your drink by now. haha" said the bartender. David coughs again and talks cocky.

"Yeah..yeah..yeah..whatever! haha I think I'll have a glass of water." He said with a cocky attitude.

"Its for your own good fella! Let me make it for you." Said the bartender as he went to make david's water.

As david waited for his drink,a giggle from his side came from a caucasian man wearing a blue business suit. He turns smiling and asks what he was giggling about. Then,he closed his eyes and giggled and spoke out of humor.

"Okay,rub it in,I'm a weakling for that...right?" he said sarcasticly.

"Pretty much..for a guy who tried to drink a martini for five seconds. haha" The guy said while laughing.

"Weeell,in that case...I'll leave that type of beverages to you. haha Do you work here or are you here to look for the women to find intrest in?" asked david

"Nahh..just site seeing on my vacation. But I might hit on a female or two and play my cards right. said the guy as he told the bartender to make him a scotch. After the bartender handed the two guys their drinks,they looked at the center of the dining area for a few minutes. The guy's cell rings and tells david that he has to take this call. As the guy talks on his cell,david's cell rings and its kasandra. He takes his phone and talks.

"Hey kasandra whats up?" He asked.

"Well 0010,I have some great news. Remember the location in ireland that has the shipment business? Well I think you're at it right now." said kasandra

"Well that's some helpful news! Anything else and how did you find out the location of the shipments?" He asked in relief.

"Yes,go to the basement later on,I think there's a codeword that'll resemble on what you need to do to shut down the business. Plus,I did some research on where the shipment locations of ralfus jones was at and the hotel that you're at came up on the screen. That's why is such a main secret because he didn't want money to be lost from there. So mister parks,hows your mission going?" She asked.

"Well so far,I'm waiting for some action to happen,but since you gave me the information...things have gotten better thanks to your sunshining presence. Ohh you're gonna laugh,but I tried to drink a martini." David said with a cocky attitude.

Well thank you! I..I'm blushing right now. Wait...did you say you tried a martini?" asked kasandra.

"Yeahh,shakin...not stirred. I took some sips of it and I coughed,so i switched to having water." said david as kasandra giggled loudly.

"You tried to be james bond? Ohh dave,you and your foolish imaginations. hmhmhm" she said as she giggled.

"I can only imagine on what dirty thoughts you have in mind ms qortez,since you to have the beauty of seduction." david said sarcasticly.

kasandra laughs evily. "If that's what you think of what I am,I suggest you to keep your hands away from me,before you get you ass whooped 0010. You know I'm not an ordinary type of woman you know. I was trained by chun li...on kung fu!" she said in a loud tone.

Relax..relax..i was kidding with you sweetheart! I know you a wonderful woman in and out,but I'm sensing you're mostly the naughty type that feels good enough to let you show it." david said.

"You'd be surprised on how quickly of a sexual woman I can be. hmhmhm Even though I'm a workaholic mostly." She said with a devilish grin while giggling lightly. "I'm like a librarian with glasses who looks beautiful and yet keeps her mind on work,but when i take them off...I turn into a very sexual woman with so much sex drive and sexuality to spice up everything. haha Did I make you aroused and hard?" She asked seductivly,as david looked with gladness.

I wouldn't say aroused,but I'd say more determined to seeing you face to face. I think that's respectful enough to talk to you. Right? david asked.

Yes,it most certainly is..I'm shocked to hear you talk to me so..so..positively. Usually you'd insult me for humor and we go back and forth. Whats the catch?" She asked out of concern.

"No catch,I wanted to actually talk to you normally for once and I'm focused on the mission." He answered.

"Well good for you. haha Listen,we'll talk later,I'll see you then honey. But for now...GET THIS MISSION DONE! FELLA!" said kasandra.

"I will...parks out." said david as he hung up his cell,while the caucasian guy asks a question.

"Girlfriend of yours?" Asked the guy.

"Nah..just a friend i like to tease. haha My name is parks...david parks. David said introducing himself.

"The name is mitchell...jason mitchell. Nice to meet you." Said jason as the two firmly shook hands.

"Well looks like we're both are gonna try to score with some women tonight huh? jason asked.

"Hmm depends how everything goes tonight. But keep your guard up,there are women who are just after on having babies...nothing else. said david

"Yeahh,but hey if you're protected at least you're getting some. That's great living if you ask me. haha" jason said.

"haha True...so true my man." said stanley as he nodded his head up and down.

The two guys continued there conversation as a tall baldman in a suit named jerveen,slipped to the basement door toward the basement area. David spots this and tells jason that he has to go to the bathroom. As he walked away from jason and the bar,he goes onto the basement area to follow jerveen. David hides behind a wall,while jerveen goes into one of the boxes that read narvana as the codename for the weapon shipments. He continues to stay hidden,as he watches jerveen pull out one of the weapons out from a box and holds them high in the air one at a time. David takes some quick photos of jerveen from his cell to send to MI6. As jerveen puts back the weapons into the box,he talks to his boss on his cell,which was ralfus jones,to discuss the shipment plan from ireland. Come to find out that the next shipment from ireland would be australia,where the business meeting will take place. After sending the photos to MI6 from his phone,david noticed a huge shadow in front of him. He slowly looked up and raveen grabs him by his top head and holds him up in the air. Jerveen looked with an angry grin and throws david harshly to a wall,sending him sliding on the ground.

**Jerveen versus**** david**

David shakes his head to shake off the cobbwebbs. He lloks up and jerveen grabs him by his collar to lift him up. he swings some right hooks,but dave todges them to leave him frustrated while swinging. Jerveen goes for one more swing while growling,but dave parrys it and lands a few hook shots to jerveen's face. He lets go shaking off the feeling,yet david brushes himself off and does his fight stance. The two men have a little stare down and circle around to get themselves in fight mode. Jerveen does a body blow to dave,but misses. Dave does an a elbow strike to jerveens stomach but misses. jerveen goes to grab dave from behind,but dave counters it by quickly crouching down and jump up to land five kicks to his face,knocking him to the air.

RISING KEN!

Jerveen landed on the ground hard with his feet,but smiles like it was nothing. As he spreaded his arms out to maintain balance,he slowly rose up standing and went to his power stance and said...

"Not bad,bub! But you got do better than that if you wanna be me!" He said.

"I thought of that before you even said that...bub." Dave said with a cocky smile.

The two men ran towards each other swing some strikes at each other and dodging for a few seconds. David goes for a roundhouse kick,but jerveen catches his leg just before it connected and punch his leg for pain and lifted him up and down to be slammed. David puts his hands on the ground to catch his fall and does does three hip kicks to jerveens face face,followed by a hard side kick to send him backwards a little. Holding his chest,jerveen looked at dave with a smile saying that he still doesn't feel anything. Dave maintained a calm composure,while jerveen tries to him. Dave ducks down to avoid the grab,but jerveen did the grab as a distraction to give dave a boot to the face sending him down to the ground. Jerveen knelt down to give dave some punches to his face,followed by a elbow shot to his temple.

He then picks dave up and suplexs him on the ground having him make a painful look. As dave was on the ground jerveen takes dave's head under his arm and pulls his arms out to a submission hold for a few second. Jervven talked,while dave struggled.

"ughh..just give up bub! You're no match for me...I'm too strong!" He said,while pulling dave's arms out even further to have him yell in pain.

"AHHH! GRRR...GRR! I'm..not..d-done..yet! aww ahh!" Yelled dave as he struggled to get out of the hold.

"No way...you're done! Now...one...final...pull!" said jerveen.

As he was about to make the pull,dave moves back to crouch his lower body to use his legs to deliver some back kicks to jerveen's face and neck causing him to let go of the hold. Dave goes face first on the ground coughing and grunting. Jerveen wipes his face feel some effects on his face. Making an angry face,he walks towards dave and stands him up ready to give him an uppercut,but dave moves his head back and catches jerveen's elbow and delivers a headbutt,causing him to hold his head. David then runs towards him to connect with some punches,elbows and do some grappling throws to damage jerveen. Slowly standing up with a bloody mouth and head..jerveen shook off the webs and went for a haymaker,but dave dodged out of the way and quickly delivered some boxing jabs...followed by of some hook punches each time.

jervven was send back a liitle shocked on what he was seeing and said.

"How..could..this...possibly...happen? Im the guy who feels nothing with mu-muscles. Grr!"

"Its not all about muscle buddy...its about being strong and you underestimated me. Now,its your loss in this fight bub!" david said.

"Yeahh? Let's see if you can win by dodging this! AHHHH!" Shouted jerveen,as he went for a charging ax handle attack.

Dave catches the fist before they hit him and delivers a hard body shot and a dash knuckle attack to knock jerveen out cold. Panting and bloodied up,with his suit ripped up,david cracked his knuckles and knelt down on one knee and said.

"Told you not to mess with me! That's what you get!"

Dave slowly goes out the basement door and heads outside to his car As went to unlock his door,he is shoved into his door by an unknown guard from behind and beaten up by three other guards. As he covers his body up for protection,david hears the guards shouting and yelling in pain. He hears them crashing to the ground,as he rolled over face first in pain. He then turns over closing his eyes,he opens them slowly to see nothing but blurriness. A shadowy figure stands over him and asks him if he's alright. David says he's barely okay,before the figure throws something soft at his face before falling alseep. A few hours later,david is awoken by a woman voice telling him to wake up. He wakes up in his hotel room all bandaged up. He turns to his left and sees a woman looking at him,patting and stoking his head in comfort. Dave talks...

"I'm..I'm in my room. b-but how?

"I found you unconscious and brought you here. Hopefully you'll be healed up in no time." Said the woman,as she dipped her hand in warm water to pat his head even more.

"Thanks...I thought I'd never get any help. W-who are you?" David asked.

"Marla...marla camson. I'm a nurse in sydney medical center. I came here for a vacation 3 weeks ago and when i was outside,I saw you beaten up. So i took you in your room to heal you up." said marla.

Thank you marla. The name is parks...david parks. I work with the MI6 british government." He replied as he looked downward at his body. "Hmm...I see I've been stripped down to only having my boxers on. Was this your sign of desperate measure?" He asked out of humor.

"I assure you it wasn't..but the only desperate measure I sensed from you was when you tried to find help earlier to get healed up." Marla replied and gave dave a hard poke to the side of his ribs and chest.

AHH..YOWW! Okay,okaaayy...so the desperate measure thing was out of line. Sooorryy! ahh!" He said out of pain.

"Thats better...do you workout mr. parks? You muscle definition is outstandingly ripped and hard." said marla with an impressed face.

"Yeah..I do alot. Mondays to saturdays,I take sundays off to do stretching and relax. haha Thanks for your compliment marla and you have...nice hair." He said as he lied about her hair.

"Thank you david. But I have a feeling you meant to say my face." She replied while stroking his head with more comfort.

So marla...what kind of person are you and what made you decide to help people?" David asked.

"Ever since I was a little girl,I've always wanted to help people. I read up on what proceeders to do when people are in need of help. I went to medical school for 4 years on obtain my bachelor's and got hired at sydney medical center after wards at eighteen. I still work there today and i take great pride in my job. As a person,I'm very upforward and caring. Some people hate me because of my honesty,but that won't change who I am." Marla answered before smiling at david. "Now you...same questions. Answer."

David,takes a deep sigh before answering.

"I never really knew what I wanted in life. To have a job,be a criminal or just being a regular person making money. haha Anyway,at seventeen I became intersted on becoming a hero at something,which was being an agent. I went to government agent training in Phoenix,Arizonia till I was 20,doing single missions all the time. Then when I graduated with an associates on agent combat,I was hired by the MI6 to live in London,England as james bond's trusting partner for ten years. He taught me everything I needed to know and has been there for me as a real trusting partner..teacher and friend." he takes a deep sigh while marla pats his head with warm water. "Then,he announced his retirement not too long ago and now I'm doing the secret missions to represent MI6 well. I also take great pride on what I do and living on to survive...just as james bond always did."

Marla looks with her head tilted to the side and asks.

"Was he the only friend you ever had?" she asked.

"Nope...I made alot of friends. But james bond is my closest friend that understands me better than anybody." said david as marla nods her head up and down.

"I see. Its good to have friends that you can truly trust. People just say they'll be your friend to have someone to be around with,but when push comes to shove...who can you really trust? I've experienced this...so you're not alone mister parks. she said.

Good to know that I'm not alone." david said as he and marla smiled and chuckled.

"Well this is a good start of us getting to know each other,but i want you to relax and rest,while i continue to cure you." said marla as david began to talk.

"Cure..do you mean by sexual exper-" he said buy being cut off by marl's hand touching his mouth.

"Rest...mister parks. Reeesssttt!" She said in a peaceful voice,while david nodded his head to rest himself;while she cured him with stroking and patting his head down to his stomach.

As david rests while marla heals him,the next adventure will happen on the next chapter...now that david knows whats going down in australia its a battle that he must prevail to show why he's the new secret agent.

**To be continued...**


End file.
